narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sunao na Niji
to utwór wykonywany przez SURFACE do 5° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 3 kwietnia 2008 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 54 do 63. Opis Wszyscy bohaterowie tego endigu noszą garnitury. Utwór rozpoczyna pojawienie się Sasuke, następnie zatępuje go Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara i Naruto . Kolory przydzielone do poszczególnych postaci to niebieski - Sasuke, zielony - Shikamaru, fioletowy - Sai, czerwony - Gaara, pomarańczowy - Naruto. Kolejny kadr przedstawia obróconych do siebie plecami Saia, Shikamaru i Gaarę. Następne ujęcie jest najbardziej dynamiczne w całym endingu przedstawia profile postaci Sasuke i Naruto, ten pierwszy swoją głowę opuszcza w dół, zaś Uzumaki unosi ją ku górze. Ending zakończony jest zdjęciem całej piątki na tle błęktnego nieba. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Kodomo no koro mita niji wo ima miageru to Nanairo de wa naku yagate kiri ga kakari Jikan wa sugi kawatte yuku kimi wo sagashite mo doko ni mo inai Me wo toji kokoro hiraite mata nagamete mite mo Nani mo kawara nai no ka tashikamete mitai Sunao ni narereba kono kiri ga hareru to kokoro ni negai sou sakenderu Nani ka wo nakushite shimatta koto de Sou te ni shita mono mo kitto arun darou Dakedo mada bokura wa otona ni tomadoi ikite yuku sube sagashiteru |-| Kanji= 子供の頃　見た虹を　今見上げると 七色ではなく　やがて霧がかかり 時間は過ぎ　変わってゆく　君を探しても　何処にもいない 目を閉じ　心開いて　また眺めて見ても 何も変わらないのか　確かめてみたい 素直になれれば　この霧が晴れると心に願い　そう叫んでる 何かを失くしてしまった事で そう　手にしたものもきっとあるんだろう だけどまだ僕等は大人に戸惑い　生きてゆく術　探してる |-| Polski= Jeśli szukałbym tęczy – którą widziałem jako chłopiec, Straciłaby swój blask, nie znalazłbym siedmiu kolorów, Lecz tylko gęstą mgłę… Czas biegnie do przodu, zmienia się świat wokół mnie, I choć wszędzie szukam, nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć Cię. Zamykam oczy, i otwieram swe serce… Muszę wiedzieć, czy gdy spojrzę znów na świat, Czy coś na lepsze zmieni się? Może gdybym szczery był, to mgła rozwiałaby się i zniknęła. Więc modle się i krzyczę w głębi serca… Kiedy tracisz coś ważnego, kiedy coś ulatnia się, Jednocześnie zdobywasz coś innego, czyż nie? Lecz nie ważne jak często dorośli mamią nas, Wciąż będziemy szukać własnej drogi przez życie… |-| Angielski= If I look up now for the rainbow I saw as a boy, There are no longer the seven colors. Only mist and fog. As time passed by and the world around me changes, No matter where I search for you, you're nowhere to be found. So I close my eyes and open my heart. I need to know if I gaze up again, Will things be different this time? Maybe if I was honest, the fog would fade away So I pray, screaming that wish deep within my heart. When you lose one thing, You gain another, don't you? But still no matter how often the adults confuse us, We'll keep looking for the right way to live our lives. Ciekawostki *Ranking popularności postaci był jednym z czynników decydujący przy wyborze bohaterów do tego endingu. *Kolry dobrane do bohaterów nie są przypadkowe; **Niebieski Sasuke - przesłanie koloru; chcę być niezwykły, niepowtarzalny, chcę pozostawić po sobie pomnik oparty na moich dokonaniach, chcę być mądry, inteligentny i twórczy. Zawsze na pierwszym miejscu, zakasoawać drugiego i pozostawić wyraźny podpis. Kreować włąsną przestrzeń. **Zielony Shikamaru - przesłanie tego koloru; jestem wrażliwy, chcę się wyciszyć się, by odnaleźć równowagę, tęsknię do harmonii i ładu. Zielony to kolor tych wszystkich, którzy są wewnętrznie bardzo zmęczeni. Przynosił ukojenie i szansę odnalezienia odpowiedzi na nurtujące pytania. **Fioletowy Sai - przesłanie koloru;chcę poznać odpowiedzi na najważniejsze ' **Czerwony Gaara - przesłanie tego koloru;chcę działać, chcę kochać, zauważ mnie i podziel moją pasję, doceń moje możliwości. **Pomarańczowy Naruto - przesłanie tego koloru; mam dość energii by osiągnąć wszystko czego pragnę, moje cele są konkretnie sprecyzowane. Postacie *Sasuke Uchiha *Shikamaru Nara *Sai *Gaara *Naruto Uzumaki Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden